God Save Our Captain
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Conrad met him when he was on Earth. They had a time together and he was happy. Now, he saw him again, and his world turns upside down. Conrad will understand what Yuuri had gone through. And you know what, it's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, or any other fandom mentioned in this fic (yes, it's crossover), in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun. Any additional characters were created for entertainment and have no ties with the real and living whatsoever.**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Conrad first met him, seventeen years ago, when he was visiting Earth. He had a duty to performed, securing his future monarch his rebirth. While that man was a tourist himself. Visiting the country and touring around the world or so he was told.

They met at the crowded cafe for a coffee, sharing a table. Since it was peak season, the entire restaurant was packed with customers. He managed to secure a table for himself when not long after, he was interrupted by a man, asking permission to join him.

"Is this seat taken?" that man asked in his smooth baritone voice.

When he raised his head over his coffee, he was stunned. Apart from being good looking, extremely good looking in his opinion, the man has intensive eyes. It makes him tingled inside. He could drown by those eyes.

"Not at all," Conrad replied, motioning to the vacated chair, "Feel free."

And thus, what started after – in about fifteen minutes after an awkward but companionable silence – was a conversation that they both enjoyed. What was supposed to be a short coffee break becomes an hour worth of tete-a-tete. Nothing serious in their chats, but places or sites to visit. He had never thought of doing some leisure sightseeing in his free time but after the delightful and informative insight, he figured it will be a shame not too. After all, apart from finding the suitable family to become his future monarch family, he has a lot of free time on his hands.

They had parted ways after that. In all honesty, he had never thought he'd see that man again. Funnily enough, they met again at the same place, same time, the next day and the day after. On the third day, they decided to do some sightseeing together.

They had visited The Louvre, The Eifel Tower, Saint-Chapelle Cathedral and the famous Notre Dame de Paris. Of course, he can't resist seeing the museums and the monuments. Their collection itself is a worthy attraction. Aside from the art gallery – Da Vinci's Mona Lisa – he had the pleasure of touring the Louvre Palace, comparing them with his own history. Saint-Chapelle was visited for it's – what was the word Gothic? – Gothic style medieval architecture, much to his and his companion's amusement. The Famous Notre-Dame also for its impressive architecture. While the most famous of all Paris attraction, The Eifel Tower was visited because, well, it was one of Europe's best landmark. He swore though, he was afraid his companion might have lost his senses somewhere because once he set foot on top of the tower, he was giddy as a young impatient boy and he had, for a moment, been terrified that his companion might jump off in a bid of learning how to fly!

Not only they had fun touring within Paris, they also had a nice time together. He had to admit, he was attracted to that man and from the man's body language, the attraction was mutual. After one too many wines, he had consented to take the attraction further.

It was, to say the least, a mind-blowing and intense experience. He had never before felt such burning desire, crave for another's touch, yearning for something he couldn't even name, and coveted such ravishing refrains. He had been scared and was very shy, but that man – his companion – had been very understanding and he had been extremely gentle with him.

Never before he was held with tenderness and soft caressed. His hands as they trailed his body and his lips that followed. His senses heightened and his stomach fluttered. He had writhed beneath him, wanting more and consumed by the passion between them.

When the man finally – finally – had him, for the first time in his life, he felt complete. He felt at peace. He felt free.

He had wished that the feelings would never end. Every time he was held tenderly in his arms, time was nonexistence, he was content, happy.

He had cherished their moments and all the time they spent together. When they were alone, in the privacy of their bedchamber, there were no words needed to be spoken, only conveyed emotions. Their time together was brief. Somehow they both knew, once the week was up, it was time to say goodbye.

And so it ends. With a long meaningful kiss and whispered goodbyes, they both part ways with a bittersweet heart. Knowing only the others name with no contact details from his part, he knew that he would never see him again.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Conrad?... Conrad!"

Conrad snapped out of his dazed and turned to his young king, Yuuri. "Yes, Yuuri?"

Black eyes gazed at him in concern. "Are you alright? You've been distant lately?" asked Yuuri, frowning.

Conrad smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "My apologies, Yuuri. My mind's wondered. What can I do for you?"

Yuuri looked at him, deadpanned. "Conrad, we are visiting some of England's historical sites and _you_ are brooding! What a nice way to insult a nation's heritage. This is not acceptable." Yuuri chided his captain of the guard.

They were vacationing in London for a holiday and when his retainers somehow got pulled to this world while he return home to his parents, his mother decided it was a splendid idea for everyone in having another vacation. So now here they are, Visiting the Tower of London, and currently touring the Jewel House.

Conrad eyes widened and he gaped. "I wasn't brooding. I was just... daydreaming." He spluttered.

"What were you daydreaming about?" asked Yuuri with a raised eyebrow.

Conrad looked away from Yuuri, cheek tinted pink, and walked to the next exhibit. "Oh... this and that."

Conrad can practically feel Yuuri's gaze bore into him. "Conrad, if you are not feeling up to it for this activity, I can assure you, I won't feel offended if you wish to return to the hotel. You really have been out of it. Are you sure you're alright?"

Conrad froze, stunned. Jennifer and Shoma were exuberantly gazing at the crowns while his brothers, Gwendal and Wolfram, were following them at a more leisure paced. Shori was solitarily standing on the side, reading about one of the historical artefact. Conrad turned around and faced Yuuri, slowly. "That won't be necessary. I'm fine, Yuuri. I promise."

Yuuri nodded satisfied. He walked up beside Conrad and they continue looking at the exhibit together. "You once mentioned that you toured Earth briefly after your duty in regard of me. Have you visited U.K. before?"

"I toured Europe, but U.K. was not one of my destination," said Conrad, smiling fondly, remembering the places he had visited on his journey.

"Alone?" Yuuri inquired.

Conrad smirked at Yuuri, looking at his young charge meaningfully through the corner of his eyes. "Mostly."

Yuuri blushed, caught the hint. "I'm afraid to ask. Was it human? Demon tribesman? Or was it a mermaid?" Yuuri asked cheekily.

Conrad snorted before laughing behind his hand. "It was a half fish half human female... not mermaids!"

"That is what we call mermaid here. Really, Lord Weller. I don't know if I should be horrified or amused at your dating history. How the heck does that even work?" Yuuri stated grinning widely.

Conrad groaned, covering his eyes with his palm. "I knew it. I shouldn't have suggested you strengthened the ties with Wolfram. Maybe I should push Gwendal to carry the wedding forward. I'm half afraid to know of my baby brother's chastity."

Yuuri arched an eyebrow, smirking smugly. "Conrad, I was roommate with your brother since the day I set foot in Covenant Castle. With that pink nighty of his, do you think I can resist the temptation for so long?"

Conrad gaped horrified at his Godson. "No wonder Wolfram was no longer that clingy. The moment you are of age and when we get back to our realm – you two are going to officially be married. Do you know how Gwendal will act once he realized you deflowered Wolfram?" Conrad said dryly.

Yuuri laughed awkwardly. He eyed his fiancé and his eldest brother nervously. "I hope nothing life threatening."

"He will skin you alive." Conrad told his King.

Yuuri looked up at Conrad, "You'll protect me right?"

"I might join him," said Conrad teasingly. Yuuri spluttered incredulously.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone. But come on, Conrad. Don't fall behind or we might end up leaving you," said Yuuri brightly as he walked away from Conrad.

Conrad chuckle shook his head exasperatedly. As much as he love touring the heritage sites with his family, he can't help longing for his once companion's company.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Oh my, look at that!" Jennifer exclaimed excitedly. Pointing towards the bonfires scattered all over the place, and the huge one in the middle of the park.

"It's also packed with people," Shori commented dryly. "What's with the festivities?"

"Does it matters? We're here now. Let's go join," said Yuuri interested. Then he grinned mischievously and pulled Wolfram to him, whispering on his ears. Whatever Yuuri had whispered caused Wolfram to blush. Taking his fiancé's hand, Yuuri led him through the crowd.

"Yuuri, we just ate!" Shori shouted to him, dismayed. "Don't wonder too far or you'll get lost..."

The rest all followed their monarch in a more sedated paced. Fiddles, flutes, drums and Whistles rang loudly in the air. People danced around the bonfires or simply feasting. They laughed and be merry as they twirled with their partners.

Conrad looked ahead, and saw that Jennifer will have no problem getting in the mood, tugging Shoma along for the dance. Yuuri and Wolfram... was already dancing the couple dance by one of smaller the bonfires. Conrad chuckled.

If Yuuri don't stop eyeing Wolfram with such intensity soon, those two are going to end up doing more than they should!

Conrad tapped Gwendal and Shori by their shoulder, "Let's get a drink. We can watch them once we find a better spot," Conrad suggested. They all headed for the food stall.

As he was walking behind them, Conrad bumped into a merry girl, barely out of her teens. She had a waist length dirty blond hair, pale skin and grey eyes. She appears to have a mystic air about her. Wearing a sleeveless flowing transparent-like light blue dress that has uneven slits on the skirt, and she was barefoot. She looked like a nymph than a human girl. "Oh," She gasped, holding his arms as he caught her from tumbling. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's alright," Conrad answered amiably. "No harm done."

The girl giggled. Her dreamy gazed settled upon him. "The fey favours you," she said cryptically. "You will have what your heart's desire."

Conrad stared at her, startled. He was about to asked her what she meant when he heard Gwendal calling his name. He turned his head towards his brother and saw he already had two cups on his hands, leaning beside Shori against one of the tree. Conrad turned back, and saw that she already dance away, twirling around the crowd. Conrad join his brother, feeling confused.

"Who was that?" Gwendal asked, sipping his ale.

Conrad could only shrug. "Don't know. She was rather peculiar."

"Peculiar? Peculiar how?" Shori inquired, curious.

"She might be gifted. She could be a priestess of this event," Conrad replied, with Lady Ulrike in mind.

Shori snorted. "Isn't that obvious? We accidently intruded on their pagan celebration."

"Shori, the demon tribesman happens to follow – more or less – the same religion," Conrad told him. Shori huffed in disinterest.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Arms curled around Conrad, the man spun him into the dance that the others around them were partaking in, he twirled, he hopped, and he was passed on from men to women, laughing heartily as they spins around to the music.

Gwendal and Shori had returned to their hotel, having become bored and slightly buzzed. Jennifer and Shoma had left later. Only he, Yuuri and Wolfram was still enjoying the festivities.

Yuuri and Wolfram, however, were no longer dancing. Instead, they were sitting at a spot, curled around each other, lost in their own little world as they whispered softly with one another. Their half-feel cups within their reach.

Conrad spins his partner before releasing her for next partner. He turned and his hands landed on a large firm bare-naked chest. He was about to continue when he saw his new dance partner face. Conrad eyes widened in shocked.

Messy black hair slickened back, dazzling green eyes that seems to glow luminously, strong angular jaw and nude pale firm lips. The man was over six foot tall, slightly taller than him, and broadened shoulders. He was leaned but not overly muscled. His biceps has battle scars in a few places but none were as prominent as the one on his forehead, shaped like a lightning, and was revealed to the open. In short, he was exactly as Conrad remembered him.

"By the Great One," Conrad whispered in disbelief. "Harry..."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry Potter's eyes wondered the crowd aimlessly. He had attended the celebration with his sister-figure for the solstice. Luna had begged him to take her and he couldn't say no. His sister love to celebrate such occasions, and often times, they would enjoy it amongst their friends and kin.

They would have celebrated at their usual site but Luna had wanted to go to a park, where a small, minor scale celebration took place.

He had danced with Luna a few times and she laughed merrily as he twirled her around, her outfits blew like the wind. Then she danced with few others and he had found partners of his own.

When he had stopped for a break, Luna had wondered off, getting something to eat and when she got back, she was smiling happily and her dreamy looked had the euphoric characteristic.

"Luna, did you have a nice time?" Harry asked her, smiling. Luna nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes, Harry. The faeries are happy and the celebration is blessed! The moon will grant a boon this night," Luna told him, mysteriously. Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Praise to the Lady Magic then," Harry relied indulgently. "Any more glad tidings?" Harry teased.

Luna eyes twinkled mischievously. Her smiled widened and she instantly hugged him. "The mythic do not abandon their children. You will meet him again."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "How peculiar," Harry murmured.

Luna grinned and kissed softly on his cheek before she got up and rejoin the festivities. Harry watched her from afar, wondering what Luna meant. As unusual as she was, she was more in-tuned with her elements, particularly around the times of celebrations and rituals.

Shaking his head and disregard Luna's prophetic words out of his mind, Harry too rejoin the dance.

Harry twirled and spins his partner, dancing in tuned with the beat. When he released his male partner and prepared himself catch the next dance partner, he wasn't prepared for who he would see again.

And by the looks of him, so did he.

He was exactly as Harry remembered him. Brown haired and soft brown eyes that were once filled with passion, soft lips that he had wanted to possessed. Leaned body that he remembered he mapped out every inch, memorizing every detail. Harry's hand circled around his waist, drawing them closer.

"By magic," Harry echoed his companion's incredulity. "Conrad...?"

. . . . . . . . . . .

If Conrad were to ask, what happen? – And no doubt, he will be ask that particular question at a later time or date – he could honestly say, don't know.

He would like to say, he was delighted by their accidental reunion. But at the moment, it was all so surreal.

They had danced the rest of the evening – eyes glimpse as they danced with different people – and also danced a few personal dances before Harry had led them aside to rest, his arm never left his waist, and Conrad let him. Harry let him to a secluded spot, within the celebration boundaries but away from any prying eyes and ears, where they would have privacy and no one to interrupt them.

Seventeen years. They had not been in any contact for seventeen years. Both have moved on after their encounter, both have led their lives separately. Conrad had believed that he would never see him again and if they do bump into each other – small chance that it was – he would probably older, or perhaps didn't recognize him.

That clearly didn't happen. Harry was exactly the same as he was seventeen years ago and remembered him all too well.

They haven't talk much, only sat quietly in compatible silence. Conrad eyes never left Harry's and he him. He wanted to ask questions – he has many questions, but no words escaped him.

Harry stared at him calmly; a soft smile graces his lips. Conrad shivered. That fluttered feeling he felt around Harry have return with a zest. He fidgeted nervously under Harry's gazed.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Harry said amiably. "During a solstice celebration of all things."

"Wasn't that much of a hardship," said Conrad, smiling. "We were on our way back to our hotel when we saw the celebration. We couldn't help join the party."

Harry burst out laughing softly, and Conrad smile widened. "How has life been treating you? Has it been better after our encounter?"

"It has its moments. Only recently things have been looking up."

"Good. That's good to hear..."

As they lapse into companionable silence, Conrad silently fidgeted. He suddenly feels like a virgin! All shy in the company of someone he likes – which is ridiculous to feel that way – but at the same time, there was this yearning deep within him. Of what? He do not know. Furthermore, it's not like anything can come between them. Sure, they could reminisce for old time's sake but that's all there is to it. It's not like they are going to resume their one time connection. He can't. He has his duties to Yuuri. And they live in two different world altogether. He didn't regret what they had but that's that!

That's what his mind is adamantly telling him anyway.

His body however, is a different story.

After a long silence, Harry continues to stare at him with his fathomless eyes. Slowly, ever slowly, they edged closer. Conrad smiled bitterly. "I've missed you," He admitted. It was true that from time to time, he had missed his companion's company. Their time had been short but he missed those moments just the same. Being a prominent member of the court, at times it was exhausting. With Harry, he doesn't have to endure any slurs or degrading remark on his person, nor the gossips of his station. He had find ways to elevated that loneliness but they were not as meaningful as his brief shared of happiness with Harry.

Harry smiled tenderly and Conrad was mesmerized. He had longed for such tender loving gazed to be directed to him. And he had that seen that look on Harry every time they embraced after a passionate night.

Harry gathered Conrad in his arms and ran a hand on the contour of Conrad's cheek, caressing him. "And I, you," Harry returned his sentiment. Harry leaned in and kissed Conrad tenderly, savouring their reunion, reaffirming their attraction.

Conrad returned the kiss, savouring it and his hands cling to Harry's arms. Harry was kissing him with such softness that it makes Conrad's heart soared. Conrad reluctantly breaks the kiss. "Harry, we mustn't. We shouldn't..."

Harry, who has his forehead rested against Conrad's own, quickly agreed, "Yes, we shouldn't," but he didn't step away from Conrad.

"You have your life. I have mine. This could never work... We really shouldn't," Conrad whispered hesitated.

"Yeah. I should go. My sister will be looking for me," Harry whispered huskily.

"My brother and my godson," mumbled Conrad reluctantly.

Harry and Conrad's lips edged closer. Their lips barely touch, teasingly near. Conrad gripped Harry tighter and he vaguely felt Harry did the same. He wanted to touch him everywhere. He didn't want to let him go. He wanted to stay in Harry's arms.

Conrad could stop wishing for one night. Just one more night.

"You know what," Harry suddenly whispered passionately. "Screw the consequences," With that oath, Harry mouth found his.

Conrad moaned at the kiss and he clings to Harry desperately when his legs give away and Harry arms circling him, supporting him and pushing him against the tree. Their tongue duelled for dominance with Harry as the winner, eagerly mapping the cave of Conrad's mouth. Conrad was dazed once Harry stop kissing him and he gasped as Harry showered kisses down his neck. He shivered. Conrad's hands running up and down Harry's back. He wanted more, needed more. It wasn't enough.

Harry stopped and took a step back. Conrad was panting and his mouth was slightly swollen from the kiss. Harry gazed at Conrad appreciatively, his eyes darkened with desire. Harry offered his hand, silently asking Conrad's consent.

Conrad looked at the hand before his eyes met Harry's. While they are filled with desire and passion for him, Harry's green eyes seems to be glowing. Something is in the air. Conrad felt it. It was indescribable and powerful. It lightened him; fill him with energy, making him happy. It was magical.

Just for tonight, he would allow himself to be in Harry's loving arms again.

Conrad accepted the offered hand, eyes warmed with his consent. Harry grinned happily and led him deeper to a comfortable area; a small patch surrounded by tall trees, completely cut off from the festivities.

Their clothes were sensually discarded and Harry laid Conrad gently on the floor, his body towering over him. Conrad grabbed him and pulled Harry down, kissing him fervently. They flesh flushed together and they moaned.

The moon shines brightly over them and highlighted the passionate lovers. Conrad writhed beneath Harry and Harry was mindless to everything but Conrad. Conrad gasped and panted under the ministration of Harry's wicked hands, Harry's mouth was a sin, torturing his body deliciously. His heightened pleasure rose and he whimpered, body quivering sensually. He could hardly think, only feel the pleasure that Harry lavished upon him.

Harry bit his bottom lips. The sight of Conrad in throws of passion would be his undoing. Harry was powerless to tear his eyes away from this enchanting man. Harry coveted those sweet ravishing sound and the look of utter surrender on Conrad's face, committing them to memory. The way he moves, the way he moans, the gentle and loving passion expression, Harry cherished them all. Harry gently prepared him, preparing Conrad to receive him. And when Conrad was sufficiently prepared, he drove home into him tenderly, moaning at the incredible feel that is Conrad. Harry kissed Conrad lovingly.

Tears trailed down from Conrad's eyes. Oh, how he missed this feeling. The feel of completion and freedom that only Harry can brought forth. Harry rubbed his tears away, smiling softly. Conrad holds onto Harry as he was swept away by the intense passion, feeling nothing but Harry.

The moon shone ever brighter. Their surroundings; the trees, the grass, the sky, all was dimly glowing luminously. As the two lovers were surely reaching their peak, they felt something tightened and slowly growing stronger. Harry glow brightly as he claimed Conrad and Conrad had glow brightly shortly afterwards, together with Harry.

"Mine," Harry moaned, plugging mindlessly into Conrad. His voice vibrates power and neither was aware the things that they are saying. "Mine to love, mine to cherish, mine to protect. Mind, heart, body and soul."

"Yes, yours!" Conrad echoed, arms and legs circling around Harry, gripping him tighter, driving him deeper into him. "Mind, heart, body and soul. Yours. As you are mine."

"Yes, yours," Harry moaned. Conrad screams soundlessly as he climaxed, his seed splashes between them and Harry had stiffened, Conrad's tightness had brought forth his own climax, filling him with his essence. Beneath their eyelids, there was a burst of pure light and it slowly faded, leaving only a soft glow about them that was gone unnoticed by the pair.

For a moment, everything was completely still, except for the sound of their breathing. Harry eyes met Conrad's, his nose playfully touches Conrad's before his lips settled on his in a deep kiss. Satisfied and spent, they drift to peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

Conrad had no idea what awaits him comes morning. He was grateful to Harry for giving him one night. Like all the times they spent together, he will also cherish this moment. "Thank you," Conrad murmured to Harry. Conrad burrowed deeper into Harry's embrace and let sleep finally claims him.

Had Conrad known what was to come – what fates had in store for him, maybe he'll take on a different path and not give in to his desire. He didn't know that the outcome of this activity could have a huge impact on his life. He had no idea the importance of the solstice night or what it meant and represent.

If only he knew...

Then perhaps his life won't get more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Review on your way out.<strong>

**-Elvina P. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Harry stared at the city before him. In all their splendour, the city was magnificent in their architecture. The citadel was built primarily in white marble stone. Massive tall grand mega structure that was the palace was built right in the middle of the capital, surrounded by the town that spread out around the palace tier by tier. The palace itself was a mash of the majestic roman style architecture with dome-like roofs, and a crystalline tower built high that reaches the clouds like a beacon. Beautiful craftsmanship of statues of warrior-like men or gentle feminine women adorned throughout the gardens or the palace walls as well as at the edge of every rooftop balcony. It was truly an impressive work of art, as exclaimed by nearly every travelling merchant and bard.

His kingdom, his realm; to put in a simple word, was magical. Pure untouched high mountains and green forest and fields of colourful flowers can be viewed from anywhere in the palace as far as the eyes can see. The calming waters of the sea and its horizon can be seen not far from the citadel. Enchanted floating lands of fields or small mountains are scattered on the sky. The land that held mountains, waterfalls can be seen cascading to the land below. The light that touches the cascading waters looks like diamonds falling from the sky. Its beauty was captivating.

The first time he had lay eyes on it, Harry had shocked speechless. When his mind had rebooted, Harry was impressed and admired its beauty. Harry knew that this place – this new world – would be his new home. Seeing his kingdom now, Harry can't help remembering how he came to be.

When he first set foot in this new universe – so to speak – he had nothing, a nobody. He was given the chance to start anew and he did. He started out as a wanderer, travelling and learning all he needs to know to fit-in in the new world. Translation spell, leligimency and illegal knowledge absorption magic was very helpful. Before long, he became a native to this new place.

He learnt early on that this new land was mostly medieval in their lifestyle and society. Their fashion was a fusion between the classic armoured medieval attire and Greek and Roman styled for those who are daring enough to show their skin. Swords and Arrows are their weaponry and apart from horses, any animal that can fly can be a means of transportation, this was mostly done by warriors and soldiers. And when he said that animals that could fly, he literally means that some animals in this world really could fly – even if said animal are wingless.

He met a lot of people in his travels. As he is profession in various forms of fighting style and surviving skills, most notably his swordsmanship; having taken sword fighting after his second year of school, the people generally dubbed him as the 'Travelling Warrior', travelling town to town learning the customs and cultures.

To Harry's immense relieved, Magic was accepted here. While only a minority that can do magic, it was not hidden from the masses. Most magic users are usually Priest and Priestess as well as healers. There are magical blacksmith too in order to create magical weapon in tune with the wielder. But they are just a few, mostly they were once magic swordsman who had retired. Harry had a broadsword made for him when he had give a helping hand to a seasoned blacksmith that was in a tight spot. Harry had tried to decline the gift but when the blacksmith knew he had magical affinity, he wouldn't hear of it.

But learning about the new world, wasn't easy as it looks. Even in this new place, they have their own problems. Naturally, his Gryffindorish tendencies kicked in and he found himself offering his service to those in need. Half a time, it was just a minor skirmish and those can be solved easily enough without much bloodshed. However, there are conflicts of a much grander scale and before he knew it, he had been pulled into the revolt and was in the middle of it. He blamed his 'saving people thing' when he realized he was leading a large group of people – warriors and citizens alike, storming into the enemy threshold and take down whoever stood on his path.

With the conflicts settled with him leading them to triumph, he started to make a name for himself. As years went by, his popularity grew. He had proven himself time and time again, to be a capable leader. He was fierce in battle and protective of those under his wing, even the soldiers. Because of his kindness, he drew people to him and gained loyal companions amongst the warriors and soldiers alike. They follow him readily. The people even look to him for guidance. As a result, he was slowly gaining his own army, his own force to command, his own people.

And that's how his kingdom steadily came to be. With him as their King.

He had made a life of his own here. By his own sweat and effort, he had earned his achievements that he has by his own power and admission. It was easily a far cry from his tenure with the Wizarding World. There are times he pondered on where fate had brought him. It was clear that he was not in his own universe or any parallel universe, given that everything was different. At first, he had entertained a notion that he was spirited away to the land of magic itself or Avalon, but that logic fall short since everything was just too foreign to him.

In the end after all the self debate, he made it easy for himself to settle for the conclusion that he was in an alternate universe altogether. Full stop.

However, nothing explains how it was somewhat easy for him to crossed dimensions or walk through portals, he found out about that much later. It was like walking out of your own house through the door and visits your next door neighbour. If they were completely in a different world, then travelling between should be difficult and not be easily accessible – else everyone would be doing it. But that idea can be flawed – he found _that_ out after he had done his research. While travelling between different worlds, even through a portal, is difficult; it was not that hard since in order to do it, one must have tremendous amount of power to open the gateway. The higher your power, the more stabilize your gateway will be. For Harry, he could come and go between the two worlds as he pleases. As he and his powers grew and matured over the years coupled with his adventures and chosen lifestyle, he can safely say that he was quite the powerful individual in his own right – Possibly as powerful if not more than Dumbledore and Voldermort put together.

Another thing he had discovered was that times passes differently between the two worlds. It was hard to determine exactly the time length between the worlds but as far as Harry can tell, the new realm passes much faster than the Wizarding World. Exactly by how much is still uncertain. It was unexplainably inconsistent.

But it was neither here nor there. At the moment, he was weary and conflicted with his feelings warring inside.

"There you are," A voice called out behind him, startling him out of his thoughts. Harry face turned and his lips curled into a smile when he saw Luna walking towards him, smiling her signature dreamy smile.

Luna Lovegood Potter, once just a close friend, now his sister and confident. She had followed him readily into his new life, having had nothing left in their original dimension after the war.

His war with Voldermort had cost him and many others. In his darkest of moments, Luna had been his anchor. When everything was questionable, when _he_ was at his vulnerable, Luna had been his pillar. She stood by him steadfastly until the very end. Never once she questioned his judgement, only offered her full support.

After the war, the Wizarding World was chaotic and without order. The old ministry was entirely disbanded and a new one rose in its place. But even with a new more reliable ministry, old habits die hard. While other races and species were now treated fairly, there is still that fear, prejudice and discrimination. Dissatisfied with the wizards in general, Luna had begged him to take her with him. She was one of the few who had chosen to go where he goes.

He had often wondered; what had he done to deserve their unwavering loyalty?

Harry inwardly grimaced. "Did the Nargles tell you of my troubles again?" Harry asked her dryly.

"More like the Wrackspurt. They're circling you something fierce," Luna simply told him, leaning on her side beside Harry. Harry groaned as he ran his hand at the back of his neck. Wrackspurt... of course it's the Wrackspurt. If the Nargles didn't give him away, then it's the Wrackspurt!

"What troubles you, Harry? Luna asked calmly. It wasn't always she'd seen the lost look on his face. She had seen him in anger, she had seen him calculative, she had seen him smiling in content and she had seen him in brooding and pondering. But it has been a very long time since she had seen him this helpless. Not since their schooling days.

Harry didn't answer her at first. They both stood with heavy silence between them. Then, barely a whisper, he said, "Everything."

"How vague," Luna told him airily. "Care to elaborate?"

"No. Not really," Harry answered her.

Luna arched an eyebrow. Harry was obviously reluctant to talk, but Luna can be very patient when needed. She studied him as he was once again lost in his thoughts, his posture stoic as ever. But there was a heavy air about him. He was tired, exhausted. And if she knew him well enough, which she was, then she also have a clue as to about what that makes him weary.

After a long silence, she stated plainly. "Does this have something to do with your boon?"

Harry faced snapped at her in shocked before it morphed into a sad bittersweet smile. "Am I that obvious?"

"You are. But only to me though," Luna told him cheekily.

Harry chuckled ruefully. Luna edged closer to him and taking hold of his hand, she manoeuvre herself slightly in front of Harry, leaning herself against him. Harry pulled her close, resting his hand one across her top chest and the other over her waist. She rested her head against the crook of his neck they both gazed to the gleaming city. "Tell me," Luna nudged him gently.

Harry considered it for a moment, weighing everything in his head. In the end, he might as well tell her since the possibility that she already know is very high.

"You said a boon will be granted," said Harry hesitated. He sighed heavily as his hand fidgeted. Luna rubbed a soothing circle on the back of his hand that she still was holding above her heart. "Well it was granted alright. I'm just not sure if it's good or bad."

Luna hummed in understanding. She understood that as a leader, as well as a sovereign, there are times in which Harry was unsure and indecisive of his choice. However... "You have been given a reward. Why do you question it?" Luna inquired, frowning.

"It's not that simple," Harry mumble morosely.

Luna eyes narrowed. "It is that simple," said Luna crisply.

"I can't thank Lady Magic enough for the boon. However, I do wish she could give me a heads-up. A blessing as it were feels like a curse in disguise," Harry told her, feeling overwhelmed.

Luna sighed and she turned to face him. "You should not say such things, brother. The Lady only wishes for your happiness," Luna chided him.

"It was granted by questionable methods," Harry cut her off sharply. "And happiness I have yet to obtain."

"Then obtain it," said Luna seriously. "Nothing is stopping you, my king. You just have to accept it and revel in it."

Harry eyes flashes and a scolding was at the tip of his tongue for Luna's insolence. However, she was right. Nothing can prevent him from taking what was given to him.

Except his teachings decided to rear its ugly heads and being a bloody Gryffindor!

Luna cupped his face tenderly. Her eyes soften. "Do not question Lady Magic's blessing. You are fortunate. Not everyone is being regarded highly by the Lady like you are," she said sympathetically.

Harry stood there silently, too shock and wary to argue further. Luna releases his face and took hold of his hands in hers. "You feel guilty," Luna stated bluntly.

Harry expression darkened and his eyes dropped shut unable to look at her as he admitted. "No. And that is what makes me feel bloody awful right now."

Luna eyes widened and she tilted her head back and burst into an uncontrollable laughter. Harry scowled bemusedly at her. "What's so funny?" Harry demanded, deadpanned.

Luna slapped her hand on her mouth trying to smother her giggles. By the look of Harry's glowering, she knew she wasn't successful. Wiping the stray tear of her eyes, she happily said, "Only you, Harry... Only you."

Harry was not amused. "What is that suppose to mean?" he growled. Luna only blinks owlishly at him. Harry huffed.

Luna linked her arm with Harry. "A word of advice. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. The boon is yours. Take it. Claim him! When has _She_ mislead you?"

"When She decided it was hilarious to dumped me and I woke up in a new unfamiliar and totally foreign universe without so much as by your leave," Harry grumbled dryly.

Luna beamed. "And look where you are now." Luna gestured to the city before them. "You own and rule a kingdom."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, smiling softly. "Lady Magic has been kind to me hasn't she?" it wasn't a question and Luna don't need to provide an answer.

They fell into a comfortable silence again, just basking in each other presence. It has been a while since they get to spend time together uninterrupted. Harry had been so busy lately, and she had occupied her time researching about the creatures inhabiting this realm. They hardly have time until the solstice celebration. After a while, Harry said, "I must have been a pain, haven't I?" Harry looked apologetic.

Luna huffed playfully, her eyes rolling secretly. "Well, you have been sulking since the solstice. You are tight-lipped about it and making yourself scarce. Frankly, you put everyone here on edge."

Harry had to look away from her, feeling very sheepish. "Sorry, Luna. To be fair, this boon is kind of overwhelming."

"And you'll have time to figure it all out." Luna told him, smirking."Like you always do. Now come, my king, you have a council to attend to. Best get there before your men tears down the place searching for you," Luna told him. She kisses him on the cheek and skipped away to the direction of where she came.

Harry watched her leave shaking his head ruefully. Once she turned to the corner, he turned – his cape bellowing around him – and walked the opposite direction. Well she was right, even if he was feeling melancholy; it was no excuse to disregard his royal duty. Without him there, who knows what his retainers will get themselves into. He inwardly groaned.

Later that night, Harry tossed and turned on his enormous bed, unable to sleep. One would think, that being in the largest and grandest bedchamber in the whole palace, and laying in the most comfortable and luxurious bed; you get to sleep undisturbed.

_Well, that clearly not gonna happen_. Harry thought sarcastically. Kicking the stuffy covers, Harry rolled to the side. His conversation with Luna kept replaying in his head. Harry growled and he glared at nothing in particular.

"Easy for her to say," Harry mumbled. "Who can stay calm when they find themselves entrusted of another?"

Still, Luna was right. There was no point to grouse over spilled milk. He just has to look at the bright side and hope for the best.

"Hope for the best, huh," Harry wondered. "Just what are you trying to pull, you mischievous Lady? Are you trying to get me into trouble? You knew Conrad won't take the news well!" Harry grumbled, frowning at the workings of the Lady Magic. He scowled when his magic tingle and he sense that the Lady was chuckling at him.

Oh he was going to be in trouble alright. Conrad had an overprotective elder brother. He was going to get pummel to the ground once said brother receive the news. And if he remembered what Conrad had once mentioned in passing, it was by that brother he needs to have permission pertaining to Conrad.

Considering the Lady Magic's latest shenanigan; In short, he is going to be a dead king.

Harry groaned loudly. How is he to tell Conrad that they are irrevocably bonded and married?

. . . . . . . . .

Conrad eyes darted out the window, sighing. He had been trying to read for the past hour but he keeps on getting distracted. After a numerous attempts of focusing to actually read – and never got pass the current page – Conrad shut the book and put them aside. He will like to blame his lack of attention to all those sightseeing they had done that day but if he was to be honest with himself, his mind was occupied by things not related to their vacation. Conrad's eyes wondered to the evening scenery outside.

The air was damp and wet. It had rained all afternoon. After visiting the chosen sites for the day, they returned to their hotel.

Conrad shifted where he sat. He had been feeling restless, maybe a tad anxious. He also felt a pull, like he needed to be somewhere. There was also this hollow feeling inside of him. It was as if he was empty. Like he was being abandoned. Worst of all, he didn't even know why he felt such way. There was no reasonable explanation at all. Conrad stared morosely at the weather outside.

"Why not we visit Victoria and Albert Museum tomorrow?" Jennifer suggested while browsing the tourist destination catalogue. She flipped to the next page, humming to herself while reading the pamphlet that their hotel provided.

"What? Museum again? That's cool mum, except I'm feeling of doing something exciting for a change. How about visiting the London Eye?" Yuuri counter suggested as he read the pamphlet over Jennifer's shoulder.

"I think we can do that first thing tomorrow. I don't think London Eye is going to occupy much time," said Jennifer. "Then maybe we can go to National Gallery afterwards. We haven't visit there yet."

"Here's an idea," Shori cut in from where he sat. "Why not we just explore the market? You know, do some shopping." Shori sighed as he shut his laptop. Yuuri was quite displeased that he was working on vacation. But Shori had promise he would do a little work only when they have free time, so Yuuri was grudgingly appease. "We have been visiting all the national sites. Frankly, I would like to have a break. Why not we go to the mall tomorrow?"

"That's a grand idea, Shori," Yuuri told him, eyes brightened. He turned back to his mother, pleading. "There are things that I wanted to buy..."

Conrad shook his head as he watched the family make plans.

"I thought we already have everything planned. Why are they still at it?" Wolfram grumbled as he too watched the family beside him. Conrad could only shrug.

"Leave them be, Wolfram. It's not like the schedule was fixed."

"Aren't we on... what was the word? Tour packages?" asked Wolfram confused.

"No," Conrad replied. "Free and easy. Jennifer was never one for tour guides much. She said they were quite constrictive. She likes to do their tour in leisure," Conrad said dryly. True that he had toured this realm before, but he never been in a group tour. It was never planned anyway as his travelling was all impromptu or with Bob. And with a lively family such as the Shibuya's, he didn't even know the difference.

They both drop the matter and continue to watch the trio changing opinions back and forth.

The doorbell interrupted them, halting all of them in what they were doing. Conrad stood up and went to answer the door.

"I'll get it," Conrad offered as he was closer.

He wasn't prepared for who was behind the door. Conrad eyes widened at seeing who it is and he gasped loudly. "Harry!"

Harry stood by the door, smiling crookedly. "Hello Conrad."

. . . . . . . .

Yuuri's finger tapped impatiently as he stared at his captain of the guard strolling out of the hotel building with his visitor through his bedroom window. Eyes still on the duo, Yuuri casually inquired "Do you know him?" Yuuri asked Wolfram, who was launching by the chair.

"No. This is the first time I saw him. Maybe he is the past associate of Lord Weller. They clearly knew each other."

"Perhaps." Yuuri mumbled, frowning. "Conrad was too surprise for it to be a mere friendship. He paled so much I nearly thought he might faint."

"Maybe they met at the celebration?" Wolfram suggested.

"Maybe," Yuuri agreed absentmindedly. "I wasn't paying any attention. We were occupied that night. But I think I might have seen him talking with Conrad privately," Yuuri mumbled. He finally turn away from the window and sat comfortably at one of the chairs. "What surprises me is that his friend finds him all the way at our door without the front desk informing."

"I am more concern of Conrart's reaction of him," Gwendal gruff voice came from opposite of Wolfram. "And what have you both so occupied with that night, may I ask?" Yuuri's cheek coloured. Beside him, Wolfram was the same.

Gwendal eyes narrowed. "Both of you and Conrart came back very late. Nearly dawn might I add."

"The celebration lasted the whole night. We were simply enjoying what the festivity has to offer. As did Lord Weller. Nothing happened, brother." Wolfram assured him. Gwendal frowned. He wasn't convinced.

"Perhaps we are over-analyzing things," Yuuri stated calmly. "This could just be a simple visit to a friend. Nothing to worry over," Yuuri tried to smooth out the sudden tension in the room.

"I won't say that. There is something changed in Conrart since that night. He has been subtly depressed. And now an unknown friend suddenly appears? Forgive me for being suspicious," said Gwendal unhappily.

Yuuri waved Gwendal off. "Nothing's wrong if he has friends here. He did spend some time in this realm. I'd say it was expected."

"Your Majesty, he paled!" Gwendal insisted.

"And you're overreacting Gwendal. Stop it now," Yuuri told him firmly. "I know our past has left you overprotective of him but you've got to let Conrad breathe. Nothing bad will happen to your brother. You'll see."

. . . . . . . .

Conrad felt nervous. He was feeling conscious of the man beside him. He tugged his hands in his jeans to hide his uneasiness.

When he had woken after their coupling, he had woken alone with Harry was nowhere in sight. There was nothing around him that had indicated where his companion had ran off to without first waking him. It was just him, naked like a newborn, with no one but the nature on sight. He actually felt hurt to wake up alone. He put it all off his mind in favour of frantically dressed himself when Yuuri comes calling.

"I must say, I did not expect to see you," said Conrad, wanting to elevate the awkward silence. At least, awkward for him. Harry was just walking coolly beside him.

Harry grins lopsidedly. "Wanting to be rid of me already?" He asked teasingly.

Conrad huffed hearing that smirking tone. "As if I could. You found me after all."

He didn't looked at Harry, but he can sense the sudden solemnity in his voice. "Yes... As if..."

They walk around leisurely with no destination in mind. Conrad turned and faced Harry. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways," said Harry smirking. At Conrad's pointed look, Harry smirks wider. "It's a secret."

"You and your mysterious secrets," Conrad smiled. "Any chance I get to know some of them?"

Harry eyed him from underneath his lashes and Conrad's breaths hitched. Harry has always been a mysterious person to him. His sparkling green eyes held untold secrets. And it drew him in. But to look at him like that, it was a seduction. A temptation. "Perhaps. I look forward to see you try." Harry purred and Conrad had to use all his training not to shivered.

And Conrad did not pout. He don't do pout. But that smug look on Harry's face was getting to him. Conrad wanted to wipe that expression off. It makes him became more fixation to Harry.

"I really did not expect to see you again to be honest," Conrad blurted out. He lowered his gaze when he was suddenly overcome with sadness. "You were gone when I woke."

Harry eyed him from the corner of his eyes. "Is it really that surprising for me to suddenly visit you?" Harry asked casually.

Conrad would have shrugged if such action not unbecoming. "I didn't think you want to see me again." Conrad told him honestly.

"What gives you the idea?" Harry sounded surprised.

Conrad wanted to retort by saying he did wake up alone. But instead he said, "We have our own lives, if you would remember."

"I remember," Harry snickered fondly, letting his previous question slide. It was apparent that the fault was his for leaving his Conrad the next morning. It didn't need to be said. "But I found you again. Of course I would want to drop by. Why wouldn't I?"

"Couldn't you announce before hand?" Conrad huffed, glaring at Harry.

Harry eyebrow arched. "And gave you time to hide from me?" said Harry smirking.

Conrad face would have been stoic, if it wasn't for the warmth sensation on his cheeks. "It's just one simple call."

Harry pouted. "You didn't leave me your calling card."

"I meant to the hotel reception," Conrad grumbled. He blinked when for a brief moment; Harry's lips had chastely touched against his. This time, Conrad didn't even bother to try to control his blushing face.

Harry's eyes were twinkling mischievously when he saw Conrad's reaction, obviously pleased with himself. "Stand by what I said; you'll run away," said Harry cheekily.

Conrad humped and turned away from his irritating green-eyed companion, scowling for the world to see. He heard Harry chuckled behind him and his scowl deepened.

Harry's eyes softened. He stared at his Conrad's back with tenderness. He commit to memory Conrad's proud poster, his strong lean pose and the perfect contour that was his body. With the sunset ray casting on his person like a shadow, Conrad was truly beautiful.

Harry turned his face aside, smiling softly. Conrad was too cute when he was mad in Harry's opinion, not that he ever gonna tell him that. Conrad would shut his eyes or lowered his gaze while his lips thinned in displeasure. His eyebrow would sometimes twitched the more irritated he become and his body tremor with his suppressing annoyance. Harry pulled Conrad into his arms. "Conrad, my darling. Why do you insist on no strings attached?" Harry asked, cooing affectionately.

There it was, Harry mused; the twitched and the tremor, before he settles down and leaned against him. "You very well know why." Conrad mumbled against him.

Harry sighed heavily. Yes he bloody well knew why. It was one of their _agree to disagree _prior to their parting. He wanted to stay in contact but Conrad insisted he doesn't have a number. When Harry wanted to get him one, Conrad had vehemently declined. He even told him that he doesn't have a permanent address, so Harry had given him his. It was futile as Conrad had made that clear, but he still gave him nonetheless. They hadn't contact nor see each other until the solstice.

"Conrad... My Conrad," Harry whispered sadly. "What are you so afraid of?"

Harry felt Conrad stiffened before he strengthened himself. Conrad step away and looked at Harry directly in the eyes. "What do you want from me, Harry?"

There was a heavy silence between them. Harry too stood straight and stared at Conrad. Both were accessing the other, both were waiting for answers. Finally, Harry said with utmost seriousness. "You." Harry told him firmly. "I want you."

Conrad was stunned speechless. His eyes had widened at Harry's confession. Seeing as Conrad was incapable of any reaction, Harry ploughed on. "We both know there is an attraction between us. Don't bother trying to deny it," Harry hissed, glaring at Conrad when he saw Conrad was about to respond. At Harry's sharp tone, Conrad's mouth clamp shut. Appeased, Harry continues, "I did go on with my life. My schedule kept me busy. My family wanting my attention, and the people employed under me wanting my favours. But in all that, I do miss you time to time. I had often wondered; how've you been. Are you busy? Are you well? Did you eat right? Did you have enough rest? Most of all, I wondered; is there someone new in your life? Who is he or who is she? Are you married? Did you have children – children that could have been mine," Harry growled, his eyes darkened with possessiveness and his palms trembled in rage at the thought of someone else touching what was his. "I was angry at you. Angry that you deny me of you. Heartbroken that you chose to go on our separate ways. However, I understand your reasoning. I understand completely. But no matter how busy I was, how many persons wanted my affection, I always, always thought fondly of you." Harry paused taking several deep breaths. Now that he has all that off his chest, his mood deflated. "I never truly realized how much I miss you, until you were literally before me on the solstice celebration. By all that is pure and innocent in the world, you came barrelling back as beautiful as the first time I had laid eyes on you in that coffee shop."

Conrad eyes were wide as a saucer. He gaped at Harry in pure uncensored disbelief. Harry close in on him, taking Conrad's hand on his. "And then I realized something. I want you Conrart Weller. I want you in my life. And now that I have you, I am not going to let you go." Harry vowed, never once breaking his eye contact with Conrad.

"What?" Conrad spluttered in shock. He was trembling. He was shaking his head, wanting to reject everything that was told to him. But Harry had squeeze his hand, would not let him denying this. It was too much for him. "No. We led two very different lives. Can't our interest remain as it is?" Conrad's voice shook. His eyes were conveying his confusion. He was definitely stunned by the sudden serious confession and the only thing running through his addled mind was 'What in the world?'.

Harry sighed again. This time, he had a hand running the back of his neck. When he looked at him, this time Harry was apologetic. "That is no longer possible, I'm afraid."

"Why?" Conrad asked, desperately.

"Something happened on the solstice night, Conrad. Something I didn't think it could happen." Harry revealed to Conrad tiredly. "But it did. For better or for worst. And now like it or not – we are very much involved."

"What are you saying?" Conrad looked at Harry alarmed. Harry was short of babbling. Now that Conrad had a closer look, Harry was in a mess. He looks agitated and troubled.

Harry's green eyes bore deep into him again. Conrad was powerless to look away. Harry's gaze was commanding, they demand that he yield to this man's wishes. Conrad shivered. Then and there, Harry had the bearings similar to his Demon King. "Conrad darling, I shall be blunt. To put it simply – we are married." Harry toned smoothly.

Conrad stood frozen, stunned at the revelation. He felt light and can't seem to process the words. When the implication at what Harry just told him finally registered, his eyes widened.

Conrad did the only logical thing at that moment. He fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Footnote:<strong>

**For the record, I envision Harry's kingdom based on Magic Knight Rayearth minus the robots, Sci-fi modern technology and Pillar system. **

**Review on your way out.**

**Elvina P. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

When Conrad regain consciousness, he was confused as to why he lying on a bench with a comfortable pillow. He groggily blinked; it didn't register to him that he was laying on Harry's lap. All he knows is that he doesn't want to get up any time soon.

He eyed Harry dazedly. There was something important that they were doing. Something vital that he couldn't figure out what. Why had he fainted again? He wasn't one for fainting spell. He was made of much sterner stuff then that.

And then it all came back to him. He was doing nothing at the hotel, Harry unexpectedly knocked on his door, they go for a walk... and Harry dropped a bombshell on him.

Conrad felt his lips and throat dried up.

"Conrad, are you awake?"

Conrad didn't answer him. He couldn't answer him even if he wanted to. His voice won't comply to his will, as if his words nonexistent. So he did the next best and logical thing.

He bolted.

Conrad ran fast and hard and ignore the startle name calling behind him. He wasn't even aware of his surroundings. All he could think of, all that he could focus on; was to get back to the hotel immediately.

Conrad knew he was in trouble. Oh, he was in big trouble! After all the crap he pulled with the Shimaron, this is going to be the last straw!

Yuuri is so going to kill him. And when he's done, his older brother will have a turn with him. And when he's done, Yuuri will let Gwendal _finally_ send him to the convent – just like he said he would.

The next thing he knew, Conrad had reach his destination and was banging at the door restlessly. When the door opened, he immediately barrelled through and quickly closes the door with a bang, leaning against it in shock.

The whole room was startled at his unexpected entrance. And then there was a clamouring of movements and Yuuri was standing before him – having been the one to answer the door, nudging him gently into the room, worry was etched on his face.

"Conrad? Conrad, are you alright? What happen?" Yuuri voiced out his concerned. Around him, his brothers stood, both equally anxious at his obvious distress.

Again, Conrad could only remain speechless. He didn't even know what to say or where to start.

Conrad took several deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. Just calm down.

Conrad shoulder slumped and he suddenly felt drained.

"Conrad! Speak to me, damnit!" Yuuri commanded frantically. They were all hail breath away from taking him to the nearest hospital.

"Yuuri, I have to apologise," Conrad trailed perplexedly. It just occurred to him about something and it left him feeling bewildered.

"Apologise for what?" asked Yuuri in shocked.

"I now understand how you feel when you first came to the Demon realm," came the straight-to-the-point reply.

"W – What?" Yuuri gaped, flummoxed. He was caught completely off-guard and wondered where the notion came from. It was out of the blue.

But before Conrad get the chance to answer, the door burst open again and Harry ran in, scowling something fierce, stopping in front of Conrad and took hold of him firmly by the shoulders. "Conrad, cease running off at the first opportunity. We were having a serious discussion," said Harry, chiding him firmly.

"Serious?" Conrad spluttered. Then he suddenly got very angry. "Can you blame me?" Conrad said heatedly. "With such heavy revelation, of course the first thing I do was running off. That was a rambling of a mad man. What has gotten into you? Has the stress in your life finally gotten to your head?" Conrad ranted. He was just suddenly so furious that he wanted to just _do_ something.

Harry sweat-dropped and looked downright embarrassed. "I got caught up in the moment. I didn't intended to be so passionate about it. My apologies," Harry mumbled.

"Your apology doesn't even cut it!" Conrad seethed controllably.

"It wasn't easy for me either. I didn't plan it to happen! It just... happened!" Harry fired, affronted.

Conrad scoffed, as if disregarding Harry. "Just happen? How can it just happen? It's insane! You're insane!"

"Can you please calm down so I can explain," Harry sighed tiredly.

"What is there to explain? We are _not_ married. I don't remember standing with you in front of a priest!" Conrad raged uncontrollably. Suddenly, there was a sharp bellow and Conrad gasped as he was shoved backwards and was shielded by Gwendal. Conrad felt his heart dropped. He had forgotten that they were not alone.

"Excuse me but what is going on here?!" Yuuri exclaimed loudly in frustration. He then turned to the stranger and demanded sternly. "And who are you? You are trespassing."

Harry for his part had lowered his eyes, silently groaning heavily in his head and berating himself for not thinking clearly when he had pursued Conrad. He realized too late just how the whole scenario looked like. He was already in deep shit with the botched explanation with Conrad and now it seems he had dug a deeper hole. Bloody fantastic!

Harry raised his hands in appeased surrender as he gazed at them one by one, studying them. Then his eyes widened in shock; baffled at what he had discovered, for a moment before he covered it up, schooling his expression into a calm demeanour. "I apologise for barging in –" Harry started but was interrupted and cut off. He inwardly sighed.

"I'm not interested in your apology," said Yuuri deadpanned, his eyes narrowed. He was continued by Gwendal.

"I'm more interested in their nature of discussion," said Gwendal tensely. He was shaking with repressed anger. "What did Conrad mean by 'married'?"

Conrad gaped undignified before groaning heavily. Already, he was feeling antsy of the situation in general. Now things seems to be blowing out of proportion because he was having... having a moment...

Conrad's eyes wondered to Harry.

Harry meanwhile has been standing silently. He and Yuuri had been glaring at one another ever since their eyes met. Yuuri was defensive, as everyone else in the room, while Harry was calculating. Conrad actually feels a tad nervous when he saw that glint in Harry's eyes. The last time Harry had that glint, Harry was scheming for a prank that involve dousing paint on a rude individual to make him look like a French mime after said individual insulted Harry's sensibility. When he had denied that idea, the glint turned into a gleam and Harry had childishly suggested that they should prank the Arc de Triompre! It was just a joke but he had been horrified for a good five minutes.

Harry's expression suddenly softens in resignation. He turned to Conrad and said, "It is apparent that nothing can be discussed today. I've made you feel threatened with my sudden appearance, which I assure it wasn't my attention. I should take my leave."

Conrad wanted to protest, but Harry raised his hand, wordlessly silence him. "Nevertheless Conrad, we do need to talk after you cool off. I wasn't jesting about what I had revealed to you. The situation is complicated."

"Hold it," Yuuri interrupted. "Do you honestly think we'll let you go after such spectacle? You sir need to explain yourself."

"And I will... just not today," Harry told him apologetically. He stopped short, thinking, before he continued. "Perhaps we can confer tomorrow, if you are amiable?"

Yuuri glowered at this stranger mistrustfully. If he had his way, he wanted to interrogate the man right here right now. However, upon laying eyes on the man and observe his bearings, the man doesn't projected the aura of someone who is unsavoury. The way he held himself; in confidence and clearly comfortable in his own skin; speaks volumes of the man. Yuuri was not blind. He recognized the bearings and stance of a leader. Plus, Conrad knew him, intimately from the looks of it, and he had appeared again to Conrad after... what? Eighteen years? At the very least, the man deserves the benefit of a doubt. Don't get Yuuri wrong; he didn't trust the man... he choose to trust Conrad in this matter.

"When and where?" Yuuri inquire sharply.

"My abode, here in London. Eleven O'clock?"

"Very well," Yuuri agreed.

Harry nodded once, feeling a little relief. He smiled at Conrad. "Conrad, would you see me out?"

Conrad hesitated at first. Then when he was about to, Conrad felt that his wrist was held tightly. Turning his head aside and Conrad saw that it was Gwendal preventing him and his brother was still glaring hard at Harry.

"Gwendal, let him," Yuuri reprimand him. Gwendal reluctantly release his younger brother.

Conrad followed Harry out slowly. Once outside in the hallway, Harry turned back to Conrad, smiling tenderly at him. "I do apologise, Conrad. I didn't intent to complicate matters. But I do wish you would stop running from me. It makes me feel put out," Harry told him, sulking.

Conrad snorted. He leaned casually by the doorframe. "That's your fault entirely. Who ask you to chase me all the way here? Obviously you weren't thinking." Conrad huffed.

Harry eyed Conrad roguishly and Conrad mentally kicked himself for the double entendre. "But I like chasing you," said Harry mischievously. "You got under my skin and refused to leave," Harry whispered huskily. Harry's eyes darkened suggestively and he stepped closer to Conrad, invading his personal space.

Conrad shivered. His breath hitched and he will himself not to react. Harry didn't even do anything indecent, merely laying a hand on his arm. Great one damnit! He wanted him again!

Conrad took a deep breath, shakily.

Harry suddenly smirked and he leaned in slightly whispering at Conrad. "My, my, Love," Harry drawled with glee. "What a delightful secret you have. Now I understand why you insist on detachment."

Conrad stiffened as he glanced at Harry in alarm confusion.

Harry chuckled and lovingly kissed his dear heart's forehead to sooth his worries. "We share the same secret, sweetheart. We cut from the same cloth," Harry murmured.

Conrad frowned at the vague phrase. "What do you mean?" he asked softly. Harry whispered something on his ear and Conrad's eyes widened.

Harry step back and took Conrad's hand, his thumb gently rubbing between knuckles. "Tell the little Lord that I expect a courtesy at least. I hope we can both find an understanding between us." Harry then laid a kiss on Conrad's knuckle and slips him a paper of his address for tomorrow.

Harry make turn to leave. "Oh, and no more running, Darling," Harry eyed Conrad from over his shoulder, smirking impishly. "It's futile. I have no intention of letting you go again. Ever," Harry promised him smugly. He waved casually as he walked away.

Conrad watched Harry leave with a daze. Once Harry was out of sight, he went back into the hotel. When he turned to the occupants of the room, he felt dread.

Yuuri was boring into him seriously. "Conrad, tell me what happened."

**. . . . . . . . . **

Tomorrow came too soon for their liking.

Conrad hardly slept a wink. He had briefly explained his connections to Harry. There was nothing much to explain to be truthful; he met him in Paris – sightseeing together – had a fling; nothing important that can give light to recent event. He did relay Harry's odd comment to their Majesty in private though. Afterward, he and his brothers retreated to their room for the night. Yuuri had looked thoughtful as they left and he had caught the royal brothers exchange meaningful glance.

He had been tossing and turning on his bed, too restless to sleep. Conrad silently groaned and looked to the other bed. Wolfram was already sleeping soundly, but Gwendal – Gwendal was still awake, he was certain. He may be static, but Gwendal is always deep in thoughts. No doubt right now, he was still pondering the day's event.

When morning comes, Shori had informed his parent of the change of plans. Jennifer and Shoma have the day to themselves and while the rest have business elsewhere. They purposely left things as vague as possible – seeing no reason to let Jennifer or Shoma to know just yet. Both Jennifer and Shoma were absent when Harry dropped by the second time and thus not knowing what had transpired. Both her sons agreed to let it remain that way. Chances are, she'll just think it's Demon Business.

In a way, she's right.

The party of five – Conrad and his brothers plus Yuuri and Shori – left a little after ten. After they taken the subway, the group walked the rest of the way to their destination. It's a good thing that the street Harry lives in has easy access for public transportation.

Now, standing in front of Harry's open gate house, Conrad can't help thinking that he like it.

Harry lives in a detach two storey house; the style is Georgian if Conrad is not mistaken – he didn't remember much of the difference in house style that Harry had told him long ago, predominantly in white, and a neat well-kept garden. The house is quite modest compare to its neighbours and for a prime location.

"Tell me something, Yuuri," Wolfram commented, frowning as his eyes never left the house. "What makes you think it's a fantastic idea to confront the guy in his territory?"

Yuuri replied without missing a beat. "For the simple fact that he came this far for Conrad," he simply said. Seeing his companions all confused, he elaborated. "If he had ill will, then he would have done something with us being none the wiser. He'd lots of opportunity when he was alone with Conrad, but he didn't. That alone gave him the benefit of a doubt. In addition, with how he acted around Conrad, harming Conrad is the last thing he wanted."

"So sure about that, are you?" Shori piped up in mirth. Yuuri shrugged.

"That remains to be seen," Gwendal said stoically.

"I still can't figure out what happened yesterday," Wolfram groused, shaking his head. "It all happened so fast and so sudden. I don't even get what is going on."

"That is what we are here to find out," said Yuuri. Then, without further ado, he walked right up the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened not long after, admitting a blond man dressed in an impeccable stylish suit. "Can I help you?" the man toned politely, and was coolly assessing them.

"Is this Harry Potter's residence? We are expected," said Shori, straightforward.

The man was expressionless as ever, but his eyes narrowed slightly. He tilted his head slightly as he inquired further. "Your names?"

Before any reply can be given, a voice called out from behind the man. "Draco, stop antagonizing my guests. I don't peg you to be paranoid."

"Well someone got to be," the man – Draco – mumbled, staring sharply at Harry and open the door wider to give them entrance.

Harry was strolling towards them, dressing casually in long sleeve nude shirt and black pants – Conrad can't help noted. He exchanged a warning glance with Draco before smiling amiably. "Welcome to my abode. Forgive my friend for his lack of manners. He wasn't always this surly," said Harry pleasantly.

Draco snorted before making his way around them and stood beside Harry. "I am not surly, Potter. I'm always well mannered."

"Could have fooled me," Harry mumbled dryly. Draco silently huffed.

"At least I'm being cautious. Unlike someone," said Draco, sourly.

"You're channelling Moody."

"Security exists for a reason..."

Harry flares his hand in exasperation. "Draco, enough! We've talk about this and my decision is made. Be a dear and make yourself scarce while I entertain my guests," Harry snapped, eyes bore into Draco sharply for good measure.

Draco eyes rolled. He gave a short bow, smirking mockingly before sauntering away. Harry's eyebrow twitched.

Turning back to his guests, he said sheepishly. "Apologies for him. Draco certainly can be a handful."

"That's alright," said Yuuri on behalf of his party. The exchange had been insightful. Harry smiled courteously.

"Shall we confer in the parlour," Harry bid them to the room closest to them.

Conrad gave the parlour a once over. It was decorated exquisitely in theme of white and darker beige. The furniture was Victorian of white damask with baroque carvings. Apart from the main set, there are a few single antique chairs and chaise lounge leaned against the wall. Matching soft brown carpet and curtain completed the room, giving it a warm feeling. The room was simply elegant.

Once they were seated and were served tea, Harry begin. "I guess I should explain the yesterday's commotion..."

"Good place to start," said Gwendal dryly.

But it was Conrad who got their attention. "What do you mean we're married?" Conrad blurted. When Harry's amused eyes were drawn to him, he fought down a blush. But damn! That particular topic really set him into a frenzy.

Harry sighed. "For that, I need to explain something," Harry paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm not what you think I am," said Harry, rubbing his head. "I'm not mundane."

"Excuse me?" Conrad asked, puzzled. He wasn't the only one confused.

"I am a Wizard; or warlock, sorcerer or mages... whatever you want to term it. In other words, I have the ability to perform magic," Harry admitted clearly.

That shocked his guests, especially Conrad. During their liaison, Harry was nothing out of the ordinary. He was like any other guy. Never once had he performed any spell or ritual, no magical focus or equipment. There wasn't anything that indicates he have magic.

_Unless his exquisite emerald eyes and rakish good looks counted_, Conrad's mind supplied treacherously.

"Magic," Shori toned sceptically. "As in parlour tricks?"

"As in cast spells, perform rituals or curse someone with dark forbidden magic – magic," Harry stated with clarity.

Shori tilted his head aside, frowning. It was obvious for all to see that he wasn't convinced in the slightness. "Really?"

Harry said nothing. He responded by making a small motion with his hand in clear view of his guests; and the teapot levitated, filling the half cups with more tea. He didn't stop there. Smirking slightly at Conrad's direction, his older brother nearly flew off from his seat when they saw Conrad's attire change instantly. What was once his casual button-up shirt and jeans, now a red bare-chested vest and matching pants with intricate silver trimmings. Adorning both his upper arms and wrists are unique silver bracelets.

Conrad was gawking as he stared at his new clothes. He ran his hand across the outfit in a daze. "It's real," Conrad trailed in disbelief. He was ignorant to Harry's appreciative gaze. Conrad jumped when all of the sudden, he felt a kiss at the back of his neck. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Harry.

Now jolted from his shock, Conrad intends to chastise Harry for such display. His outfit was indecent! And on top of that, Harry dared to be affectionate in view of everyone! Gwendal was just a few feet away from him and his brother was not amused if the twitched eyebrow were any indication. Tilting his head towards Harry, he gasped.

Harry straightened after placing a chaste kiss on Conrad; his eyes glimmered with unnatural power as he walked back to his seat. In that moment, Harry looked ethereal. Once he retakes his seat, Conrad's outfit turned back to normal and his audience was stunned speechless.

Harry eyed Shori coolly. "Really," Then Harry added firmly. "Don't patronize me, Demon Lords. It's pot calling the kettle black here," Harry emphasized with the last sentence. He can understand their need for secrecy. Goddess knows that even he doesn't wish to be strapped with a white jacket. In spite of that, there is a more pressing matter that they need to cover. And Harry was not in the mood for mind games.

"Demon Lords?"

"You heard me!" Harry stated calmly.

If before they think it was funny, they don't find it funny now. That most certainly caught their attention. They stiffened, each of their expression closed off, and their eyes darkened. They wanted to act indifferent, to make it look like a ridiculous notion. But the way Harry said it, the way he phrase 'Demon Lords', and the way he was holding their gaze unyieldingly, means that he knew. He knew their origin. Nothing in his posture indicates that he was lying.

Heavy silence filled the room. The tension was so thick that it might combust. Neither Harry nor Yuuri moved a muscle as they are having their staring face-off.

"How did you know?" Yuuri asked coldly. He wished he had Morgif with him. Beside him he felt Wolfram's body tremor and Gwendal came to stand beside him.

"There is certain art that gives certain ability over the mind," Harry answered casually, not a least bit intimidated by them.

The Demons frowned at the obscure respond.

"Is that what your cryptic comments were about?" Yuuri demanded, his brows knitted. "The hints while vague were not subtle."

Harry turned to Conrad, eyes glinted with amusement and smiling mockingly. "Told them did you?"

Conrad glared at Harry for all he was worth. Harry wanted to cooed and kiss the pout away. But he refrained himself. There will be time for that later, he decided.

"Yes," Harry answered them directly. "That is why I said what I said. Rest assured I won't betray your secret as I hope you won't betray mine."

"Why are you telling us this?" It was Gwendal that asked that particular question. He had mostly stood silent, preferring to observe. The shocking revelation thus far had made them all uneasy and he was greatly troubled by it. This 'talk' is not in their favour.

"Certain unexpected event happened when Conrad and I were reunited during the solstice celebration. Because of this event, Conrad is entitled to know my secret. Normally, only Conrad is allowed, but from what I skimmed through your thoughts, I decided it's best to include his family and of course, the Demon King."

"You read our minds?" Wolfram snapped, jumping to his feet. "Isn't that a breach of one's privacy?"

Harry hands rose, not a least bit regret with the method he had used. "I have to do something to ensure Conrad doesn't run off before hearing me out. He insisted strongly in detachment."

"What do you know about us?" Shori asked rigidly.

"Nothing of the kingdom, don't worry," Harry assured. "Just the general idea. In that regards, we are pretty much the same."

"How conniving of you," Shori taunted.

"It will be my remiss if I don't use my every resource," was Harry's comeback.

"Do you know how crazy this sounds?" Shori upped the ante. "Perhaps Conrad is right? Perhaps the stress has gotten to you."

Harry snorted. "Have you looked into the mirror lately?" Harry countered.

"What's your proof?" Shori demanded.

Harry lay back in his chair casually. He smiled sharply and told them the knowledge that he gathered. "Demon tribes; Originate from other plane of existence. Have longer lifespan by five times than the human counterpart, magical ability is mostly elemental elements and currently under the reign of the Demon King – Yuuri Shibuya," Harry stated, and glanced at Yuuri at the last sentence. Yuuri said nothing.

Harry return to Shori and he continued. "Earth Demon which is under your rule," Harry pointedly stared at Shori, "Migrated from that realm. Sans lifespan, they are similar to humans." Harry then frowns thoughtfully. "Well, to be honest; I don't see why you call yourselves Demons. Among Wizardkind you're known as Elementals."

"Your kind is aware of us?" Yuuri asked in disbelief.

"As Elementals, yes."

"Not bad," Shori relented after a pause. There was no point in denying it any longer. It's no wonder Yuuri agreed to meet him the next day. Had they confront him yesterday, the revelation might not be well received.

"Che. That's basically everything about us," Wolfram scowled.

"What about you?" Gwendal questioned gruffly.

"What about me?"

"You told us you're a Mage, yet we know nothing about you. And you already know everything you need to know about us. What happen to courtesy?" Shori remarked casually.

"Wizards – much like your kind – live separately from the mundane. They live in secret and apart from the masses. It is to protect them from persecution. Like you, we have longer lifespan. Our magical ability is limitless," Harry explained. "Well, from where I originate from that is..."

"They have their own society?" Yuuri inquired in interest.

"Indeed."

"What do you mean by originate from?"

Harry smiled condescendingly. "Let's just say I migrated."

"That is all very enlightening but you never did answer my question." Conrad groused. He crossed his hands over his chest and stared at Harry meaningfully. Harry chuckled.

"Patience, dearest. I was getting there," said Harry in mirth and Conrad glowered. Harry snickered before his expression turned solemn.

"As for how we are married, well... to be honest, it's actually more than that. We are not only married... We are bonded," Harry stated apprehensively.

"Bonded?" Conrad echoed, frowning. Hearing that word, he felt like something just clicked within him. But he didn't know what that something was.

Harry leaned in and stated, clearly. "Not to be conceited, but I am powerful in my own right. For someone like me, I can't be saddle with simply anyone – not because I find the person lacking, but because Lady Magic herself deem them unsuitable."

"Don't get me wrong," Harry added hastily. "I can marry anyone or how many I chose... but that doesn't mean that I'll be bonded to that person. For a bonding to occur, it signifies only one thing; that the two people in question were meant to be together," said Harry vigorously.

Harry's eyes found Conrad's and he stared at him with unyielding resolve. "Or in our case – if it happens unexpectedly or accidentally, means that the fate wills it," Harry explained.

Again, everyone beside Harry are speechless. Conrad was shaking his head in denial and was looking at Harry incredulously. Yuuri and Wolfram are both wide eyed by that piece of information, Shori hardly reacts, and Gwendal was silently fuming.

"Got a divorce?" said Gwendal through gritted teeth.

"With severe consequences. Magic do not like her blessings be in vain. Her blessings are bestowed for a reason," said Harry coolly. He was the epitome of calm and collected as he relaxed on his chair. If Conrad didn't know Harry any better, he'd say Harry was indifferent to the whole thing.

"So you and Conrad are really wedded? Legally?" Yuuri inquired just to make sure.

"In every way, yes."

"Shit... Fantastic..." Yuuri mumbled sardonically. "This is going to be a joy to tell all those back home..." Yuuri glared at Harry harshly. "Is there anything else that we ought to know?"

Harry smiled but the smiled was strained. He even paled a little and was tensed, as if dreading something. "Actually, there is."

"What now?" Conrad muttered anxiously. Upset didn't even describe how he was currently feeling. All this revelation had set his mind reeling turbulently. It's not so much about Harry being a wizard or a mage whichever he prefers to call himself, it's the fact that he found himself married! And from the way Harry explained, it was irreversible.

"Remember I mention we cut on the same cloth?" At Conrad's nod, Harry continued. "To be very specific, Yuuri and I are on the same boat."

Conrad stared at Harry in confusion and Harry walked towards Conrad, kneeling and took Conrad's hand gently into his. He said softly. "Conrad, like Yuuri, I too deemed by fate worthy; to rule a kingdom in an entire different universe."

* * *

><p><strong>Review on your way out!<strong>

**-Elvina P. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

The demon tribesmen were stunned into silence at the revelation. None more so than Conrad. He sat frozen in his chair as his thoughts derailed and shut down. Harry for his part, was peering at Conrad sheepishly. His thumbs gently swipe Conrad's knuckle in a soothing gesture.

Yuuri gaped at what he heard. Once the shock wears off and the implication dawned on him, he spluttered before he took several deep breaths and rounded to the still shell shocked Captain. "Conrad! Twice with Big Simaron now this? I told you once I'm going to say it again; you need a freaking keeper!"

_That_ put Conrad out of his shock. "I do not need a keeper!" he protested at Yuuri, feeling a tad bit insulted.

Yuuri just stared at him totally bemused. "Yes, you do."

Conrad was silently bristling with indignation.

Yuuri eyes wondered to their host, who had moved and seated himself on Conrad's armchair. "What do you mean by your last statement?" Yuuri asked him.

"Exactly what it implies," Harry answered calmly. "Do you honestly think your world is the only different dimensions out there? No. there are many different worlds and many parallel universes. It so happens, in one of the other dimension, is my realm, in which I rule."

"What does that mean to us?" Wolfram speaks up. "Why telling us all this."

Harry leaned forward, his eyes mischievous and his lips smirked coyly. "Your brother and I are married. Surely you know what that means. Do try to keep up."

It didn't take long to dawn on them just what Harry had been blatantly telling them. When they do, Wolfram's jaw dropped, Yuuri smacked his forehead and Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose with a long suffering sigh. Wolfram eloquently summarized what they were all thinking. "Oh."

Harry snickered in amusement.

"So _that_ is what this meeting is all about. I had wondered," Shori spoke vaguely. The glint in his eyes indicated that he had figured it out beforehand. He had not missed the earlier statement mentioning that normally only Lord Weller are allowed to Potter's secret. To involve the monarchs of the demon tribesmen, means the undisclosed knowledge is enormous indeed. They just had to figure out what. After Potter had explained his heritage, it was somewhat understandable. But still, it wasn't that huge a risk to involve the whole family. After Potter revealed to them that he is a king in his own right, Well, that do explains a lot. Harry eyed him in approval.

"Indeed," was all Harry said, smirking smugly.

"Wait," Conrad suddenly looked up to Harry in panic. "If we are married and you're a king," Conrad's eyes widened. He trailed lamely in disbelief. "Does that makes me…"

"My Queen," Harry confirmed. "My Consort, if you will."

Conrad did not receive the news well. He lost whatever reserve he had left and delved straight into denial; eyes glazed as he slumped deeper into his chair in disbelief and bewilderment. It was obvious from his posture and by his expression that he was feeling distressed. Harry quickly took him into his arms, manoeuvring Conrad until he was sitting across his lap, and hold him snugly in a bid to calm him down.

At the same time, Harry secretly winced and was feeling a little dreadful. Their overall reaction was expected. It was a huge thing to tell them about him being magical, much more significant with him being revealed as a royalty. Taking into regards that it was technically a union of two great nation – granted they were dimensions apart – it was the right thing to do. However, that doesn't make it any less easy. Now that the cats out of the bag, they have a whole new perspective to consider.

But that can wait. Harry have something more pressing to handle. Namely, his catatonic better half. Harry frowned. While he knew it would be a shock, it didn't warrant it to be this excessive. Harry eyed Conrad anxiously.

"Mother-fucker," Yuuri cursed, pacing back and forth. "Okay, recap. You are a wizard, powerful wizard at that, married to Conrad and best of all – you are also a king, that's about right?" Yuuri mumbled heedlessly, more to himself than the benefit of others. "This is a going to be troublesome. I just know it."

Harry peered at the young Demon King questionably. "Why is it going to be troublesome?"

Yuuri stared at him incredulously. "Why wouldn't it? It's complicated enough as it is. Conrad is not of this world. More importantly, he doesn't have the ability to cross dimension – I do, and he and his brothers have been crossing in between through me. How does that going to work?"

Harry only responded by raising a patronizing eyebrow. "How did yours work for you?" Harry drawled.

Yuuri open his mouth to remark, only to stop short and sighing exasperatedly, feeling completely absurd. "Right. Stupid question."

Harry hummed lightly. "I don't see the problem here to be honest. What exactly are you worried about?" Harry asked him straight up.

Yuuri shrugged while rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know actually," Yuuri answer him sincerely. "Everything is mind boggling. I'm still trying to wrap it up in my head."

"What His Majesty trying to say," Gwendal interjected. "Is that your story is hard to believe." Gwendal paused as his expression soured. "Hypocritical as it sounds, it never occur to us that there could be another universe out there, much less of others who could travel between worlds. For a time we thought we are the only ones that have attempted cross dimensions. And then you appear…" Gwendal trailed off, his expression grew darker. Clearly whatever plague his mind didn't sit well with him. Harry said nothing.

While they were deep in their own thoughts, Wolfram picked that time to voice his displeasure. "Unbelievable. This tops everything," Wolfram uttered exasperatedly. "What is with you half-bloods and the desire for power, Lord Weller. First Big Simaron and now _this_? You really are shameless," Wolfram said scowling, with arms crossed over his chest.

Somehow or rather, that statement didn't sit well with Harry. Harry had stiffened when what the blond said registered. He slowly gazed up at them, his eyes hard and cold. "What did you say?" Harry intoned dangerously.

"What?" Wolfram snapped at Harry, annoyed.

Harry snarled. "You mention something about being a half-blood. Care to elaborate?"

Wolfram open his mouth to retort, but Yuuri smacked his arm, warning him with his eyes to be quiet. It was then the demon tribesmen realized that the room temperature has dropped a tad colder.

"I see," Harry murmured, his eyes alight with sudden dawning realization. He has an idea what this is all about. After all, he was well acquainted with it. "I understand now. No wonder the Lady bonded us. _This_ is why. It wasn't just me... It's for Conrad too," Harry tighten his hold on Conrad. "It's all about prejudice and status quo, isn't it?"

Wolfram eyed narrowed, inwardly bristled at what Harry was implying amidst his confusion. "Using your mind tricks on us again?" said Wolfram haughtily. He steadfastly ignored Yuuri's rebuke.

"I don't have to! If that how you treated your brother, then I already have the clear picture how he was treated growing up!" Harry snapped at the blond. His magic cackling beneath his skin, begging to be let loose. Harry stood when he felt Conrad was beginning to stir, his arm still encase around him.

"Now hold on a minute," Yuuri quickly interjected. "It wasn't like that!" Yuuri tried to justify. But it was futile. Harry did not want to hear any excuses.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear," Harry spoke vigorously. "The very moment Lady Magic bonded us, Conrad is mine. My consort – mine to protect. It goes without saying that as I am his husband and King in my own lands, Conrad now belongs to my realm. He defers to me now! I had thought of allowing Conrad to visit his birth realm from time to time, but in light of recent revelation, I don't think I will."

That last sentence doesn't sit well with Conrad's family. "You can't do that!" Yuuri exclaimed in indignant.

"I can," Harry replied flippantly.

Yuuri will not let this go. He countered, "He's my godfather and captain of the guards!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. He would have let his eyes rolled if they weren't in disagreement. "Are you a moron? He's my Queen! His standing is now equal to yours! He is no longer your guard." Harry snapped.

Yuuri was clearly vexed. He looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. He didn't of course. Instead, he rounded on Gwendal, eyes clearly asking for his interference.

Gwendal step forth. "He is my brother and still a demon tribesman. No matter what his status Conrart is still a member of our realm," said Gwendal steely. His piercing eyes never left his brother and the man who holds him. Conrad had come around by then, and he was eyeing between them in alarm.

Harry's eyes narrowed at him. "No longer," Harry intoned coldly.

"How dare you…" Yuuri wanted to argue. However, Harry won't hear any further.

"Enough!" said Harry sharply. "It's done whether you like it or not. So I suggest you deal with it." Harry then made a movement with his wrist and a translucent silvery stag appeared, standing proudly by his summoner's side. Harry turned and spoke to it. "Our guests are leaving. See them out." The stag nod once and hops away from the room.

Lastly, Harry address them. "Now if you excuse me, my beloved and I would like to rest."

Before Yuuri or anyone else can do anything, Harry disappeared with a soft pop, taking Conrad with him. They all stared at the spot where their host stood previously, dumbfounded beyond imagination.

"Oh dear," A voice drawled from the entrance. Scant a moment later, the blond gentleman who answered the door strode in the parlour, casually eyeing the room and its guests with disinterest. "This is why I was against the decision. Now look at the mess _I_ have to clean up."

**. . . . . . . . .**

Luna looked up from the scroll she was reading. She looked ahead wordlessly and unseeing. After a while, she lowered the scroll that she was holding, eyes lowered shut and her countenance was that of pure resigned. "Oh dear…" she mumbled quietly.

"Is everything alright, My Lady?" asked one of her attendants.

Luna brightened and she answered merrily, as if nothing had bothered her. "Nothing. Everything is just fine," she said with a smile.

Luna went back to her reading. Absentmindedly, she can't help thinking that things are going to get mightily interesting very soon. However, there is still one thing that annoyed her something fierce. "Bloody Gryffindors," Luna huffed with her arm crossed.

**. . . . . . . . .**

They appeared out of thin air with a pop. Conrad looked green in the face. If it wasn't for Harry holding him steady and him taking in Harry's scent, he might have sink to the floor puking his gut out.

Once Conrad had his bearings back, he immediately pushes Harry away.

"What was that?" Conrad asked harshly. He then looked around, noting that they were alone and at an unfamiliar place. The bedroom they were in, was beyond luxurious. The suite was bigger than the ones they had at Covenant Castle. The room was painted in white, carved with beautiful renaissance style designs. There was a fire-place on the wall beside the bed. The mantel had unique sculptures of child angels as the side pillars. Thick golden curtains framed the huge windows. There was a lot of paintings and tapestry hanging on the wall. The seating area furniture was of light wood with a sofa in soft dark blue with yellow printed pattern. What caught his eyes, however, was the huge king size poster bed. The bed itself was in dark mahogany; with a tall gigantic headboard in custom styled trimmings, spiralled columns, brown with reddish pattern bed sheets and matching pillow cases, and draping near each column are thick red velvet curtains with gold trimmings. One thing was obvious is that they were not at Harry's house. Conrad turned to Harry with a befuddled look on his face. "Where are we? Where's my family? Harry, what did you do?" He asked rapidly.

Harry, for his part, looked a little sheepish. His expression was more strained and there was a tight smile on his lips. Conrad had seen that look enough times on Yuuri to know that Harry had done something he would not like. "That was called apparition, love."

That doesn't sound pleasant nor was it reassuring. His jaw dropped when he realized just what Harry had done. "Harry, you can't just abduct me!"

"Technically, you can't abduct your spouse," Harry told him, matter-of-factly.

Conrad wanted to hit him so bad. "Could you be serious for one minute?!" he snapped, unnerving. He crossed his arms petulantly, wondering for the umpteenth times why he found the sneaky and roguish man to be so attractive. He must have been out of his mind when they first met.

Harry sighed heavily and he rub the back of his neck before he pulled Conrad closer. "Calm down, darling. I swear no harm shall come to you. Your family is fine. I merely whisked us away because there are something we need to talk about that needed to discuss in private," said Harry comfortingly.

Conrad wasn't buying it. "What is there to talk about that you can't tell in front of the others? You were doing so well just now."

Harry chuckled. "Really? So, you won't mind if I start talking all about our dirty little bedroom details? Or how I find you enticing and wanted to have my wicked ways with you?" he intoned cheekily. Conrad scowled stoically at him.

Harry snickered and gently peck his forehead before he continued sombrely. "I don't know how much you heard since you were pretty out of it. But we are bonded. By all rights, you are mine. More than that, there is more to being bonded. Something that I didn't explain earlier." Harry stop short and he sighed again in exasperation, looking disgruntled with himself. "It's not like I want to take you like this. In truth, I must. You see, dearest. Once you newly bonded, you need to spend a certain amount of time with your new bonded, in order for the bond to be settled before we can spend some time apart," He smiled apologetically at him. "My men like to jokingly call it the honeymoon phase."

"That's absurd," Conrad interjected, feeling a little put out for something he refused to acknowledge. "We have been apart for a few days after the solstice celebration. Nothing happened at all."

"Didn't you feel like you were being abandoned? Like you were very lonely and not knowing why when we were apart?"

Conrad open his mouth to retort, before his mind catches up to what Harry had implied, and promptly shut it. Now that he think about it, he did feel out of sort the moment he woke up alone in that clearing. At the time, he was dejected, even though part of him thought it was for the best. But Harry had never let him woke up alone before in their short time together, so it hurts a little. That sense of hurt grew as the time passed and it evolved to loneliness and rejection.

He then eyed Harry with no small amount of betrayal and a little angry. "You very well knew all that… and you still left me the next morning? Making me waking up _alone_?"

Harry had the sense to look guilty, but he was feeling so wretched that he barely registered his surroundings anymore. He suddenly feels constrictive, trapped. All he wanted to do was get out and get away.

He must have taken a step back because Harry had quickly took hold of both his hands and was eyeing him in concern. "I didn't know that would happen and I need to clear my head," Harry defended himself.

"You panicked!" Conrad accused him crestfallenly.

"For good reason, love. It was a great shock to me. And I didn't know the impact it could have with our lives. There are so many things to think of. And honest to Gods. Up until yesterday, it didn't occur to me the possibility of unions between two different dimensions. I wanted to unravel all the repercussion before I can think of doing anything else," Harry tried to explain, but it was pathetically lame even to his own ears.

Be that as it may, this matter wasn't something you can just avoid or ignore, Conrad wanted to say. Instead, he turn his back on Harry and start pacing a few feet away, thinking everything over. Harry does have a point. With each of them being of two different worlds and each are a royalty in their own right _and_ an important figure in their own realm, things are getting really complicated.

There was a deep heavy sigh from behind him. Shortly after, Harry turned him around and without so much as _by your leave_, proceed to undress him brazenly.

"What are you doing?" Conrad blurted out. He looked at Harry wide eyed when Harry successfully unbuttoned his shirt.

"Reaffirming our bond," was all Harry supplied.

"I don't think now is the right time for this," said Conrad incredulously. He started squirming when Harry, while unbuttoning him, also took the opportunity to ran his hand tantalizingly over his slowly exposed skin.

He wanted to push him away, but Harry had grabbed hold one of his hand and swiftly manoeuvred it behind his back and at the same time, pulling him closer, successfully locking him in place. Conrad's breath hitched at being held so intimately close.

Harry was staring at him in utmost seriousness. "This isn't just about appeasing my baser instinct. We really need to assure the bond. When I saw how you are treated by your own brother, I felt fiercely protective. Oh, I know you think nothing of it, but to me, it was unacceptable. If I don't have you in my arms right now, I might do something terrible. It is foolhardy and suicidal to threaten – in anyway shape or form – a newly bonded pair. Since your brother unintentionally did that, I need to calm down else I might declare war on the Demon realm."

Conrad's eyes widened. From the way their bodies were firmly pressed together, he knew Harry wanted him. Harry made no secret of his ardent desire, but he was also glowering darkly. At that point, it dawned to him how dangerous Harry could be. And it wasn't because he has magic. It was something that he had previously overlooked on his companion. Harry always have the bearing and aura of someone powerful, lurking underneath that calm and confident and oftentimes impish exterior.

Conrad stiffened. Now he wished he wasn't unarmed. Facing with this dark dangerous passion, he didn't know what to do next. He can fight with Harry physically, but it was obvious that any resistance is futile.

Harry's eyes softened. "Never fear, darling. I will not hurt you," Harry assured when his was suddenly and gently laid on top of the soft bed. He didn't even realized that they had moved. "There are more that we need to talk about. But that can wait. For now, let me have you," Harry's eyes bore into him, and Conrad can't tear his eyes away. "This I swear to you. You will never be alone again, nor will you be rejected."

Then, Harry was kissing him deeply, heatedly, and Conrad forget everything around him.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Harry watched as Conrad slept beside him. As exhausted as he is after the day's event, sleep eluded him. His mind was thinking on overdrive as he kept replaying what had transpired.

Harry sighed heavily. His hand swipe down his face tiredly. He admits, the meeting could be handled better. He shouldn't have acted so strongly or lost his temper. But he couldn't help it.

Conrad had once told him _nonchalantly_ of his home life. How he grew up in a society of high expectations. It didn't need to be said, but he had an idea of what Conrad had gone through. Harry _understood_ and passed it off at the time. Conrad _was_ being casual about it.

However, seeing the scorn with his own eyes, _from Conrad's own younger brother_ no less, makes his blood boiled.

At the time, he did probe them using legilimency. What he saw makes him feeling angry and more than a bit protective. It seems there was more going on with Conrad and the demon realm than he likes to admit. It was easily discerned that since he wasn't strictly a _pureblood_, he was often rebuff or deem insignificant. And that won't do.

Harry gave a gentle kiss on Conrad's shoulder and rose out of bed. He has things he needed to do, and a Consort to protect.

**. . . . . . . . .**

When Shori answered the door, he didn't expect their visitor. "What are you doing here?" his brother inquired neutrally.

Yuuri rose from his seat to join his brother's side, and when he saw who their visitor was, his eyes narrowed. He would have attacked the blond man if it wasn't for Shori preventing him. "Where's Conrad!"

The blond man – Draco if they remember his name correctly – only raise an eyebrow unimpressively. "I bring news from my king. May I come in?"

"No!" Yuuri snarled. But Shori pushed him back and open the door wider. "If you swear no harm on us, we'll let you in to state your business. But then you will be gone," said Shori sternly.

The man entered purposely. "I'm only here to relay the news. I have no intention to stay."

Yuuri bristled. Shori tightens his gripped on his arm and force-march him to the seating area, behind their visitor. He took a few step in before stopping, staring coolly at the occupants sitting at the seating area. Shori – with Yuuri still in his grip – went around the gentleman, and continue to push his brother further away from their guest.

When Gwendal and Wolfram saw who their visitor was, they were immediately on their feet. "You!" Wolfram sneered angrily. "How dare you come here?!"

Gwendal went straight to the point. "Where's my brother. What have you done to him?"

"He is well and safe with my king," The man drawled.

"You got guts!" Yuuri hissed dangerously. "After your lord disappeared with Conrad, and you force us to leave by magical means, I'm surprised you dare to saunter here so casually."

"I'm only here at Potter's command," the gentleman said benignly.

"You will return Conrad to us," Yuuri ordered sternly. "You will return him unharmed and whole."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"I don't care if it's impossible or not!" Yuuri exploded frostily. With him losing his temper, Yuuri's own magic responded and his water magic aura swirled angrily around their castor. "Your master took my Godfather without so much as my permission. As far as I am concern, you have taken him unwillingly. Therefore, you will return him to us, or God help me, I will–"

"You will what?" The blond man interjected. "Haven't you been listening to Potter? The situation regarding their bonding is not so simple nor can it be easily dissolved."

"I don't care what kind of situation he's in!" Yuuri snapped. The swirl around him tightened and _raged_. The young demon king started glowing brighter, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Draco for his part, could only pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, praying to whatever Gods listening to grant him patience. He vowed to himself that next time, someone else can do the appeasing and damage control.

While the man was composing himself, Wolfram finally gave in to his temper. "Oy! Don't you ignore us!" With that, he sent a blast of huge fire ball his way.

However, much to their shock, Wolfram's fire didn't even graze the man. Instead, it hit an invisible shield and was disperse. "Do you honestly think I came here without protection?" He smirked. "Now, are you done posturing or do I need to stun you in order for me to say my peace?"

Wolfram exchange glances with his brother, while Yuuri bristled before taking a few calming breaths and settle down, his aura fade away. Yuuri glared at the unwanted guest darkly and took a seat beside Shori. Shori himself was rubbing his temple, inwardly groaning in infuriation.

Their visitor took a seat opposite them and grins _annoyingly_. "All simmer down? Good. Let me get straight to the point," he continued seriously. "I'm here to tell you that due to unfortunate circumstances, The Consort will not be returning with you. Instead, he will straightaway went to his new realm with Potter."

Gwendal did not take the news well. "What!" he thundered. His whole posture was shaking. "My brother will not be going anywhere with that man, especially to a different universe!"

"There isn't much choice," said their guest coolly. "The nature of the bond is that; once bonded, they'll be inseparable for a time. It's the honeymoon stage."

"What makes you think I'll allow it?" Gwendal growled.

"What makes you think you have the authority?" Their visitor countered casually. "You have to remember, Sir, by all accounts – he is married now. He has been ever since the solstice celebration. Adding to the fact that your brother and Potter was bonded by Magic herself, it is irrevocably binding." The blond eyes narrowed and his countenance hardened. "This type of bond are tied to their very being. Jeopardizing it can be lethal. Surely you do not wish death upon your brother," said the man condescendingly.

"Of course not!" Gwendal snarled angrily. "But with how all this came about and conducted, I do not feel a–"

"If it's his safety, Your Grace, I guarantee you, he will be well protected," The man assured them. "My kind… we are a protective lot. And for a consort, more so. Their well-being is our top priority. Even a small threat against them we do not take lightly. If one of our own is harm, we retaliate. And we retaliate hard."

The demon tribesmen sat silently, listening to their visitor intensely.

The man continued. "So you see. They weren't bound to each other out of a Goddess' whim. They were bound because Potter can keep your brother safe, and because they had a chance to be happy."

**. . . . . . . . .**

After that statement. It took the demons quite some time to come to terms with what they were told. Once Yuuri comprehended the whole debacle and had cool down, he – along with Shori – managed to haggle a few unofficial agreement. It was primarily regarded to Conrad's safety.

Once their visitor had long gone, Yuuri slowly addressed his retainers. "Well. What do you think of all that?"

"I still find it all rubbish," Wolfram directly told him. "I still can't believe you let Conrart go with them."

"You heard the man," said Yuuri tiredly. "There is nothing can be done," Yuuri massages the side of his forehead. "Plus, my concern was to keep friendly ties between our nations. Harry Potter has gave his word that he has no intention to separate Conrad from his family, so long as Conrad was treated with utmost respect. I just want to ensure that." Yuuri let out a long suffering sigh. "If I don't approve, it might be unpleasant for us in the long run."

"Yes, but why must they head to their realm, first?" Wolfram pressed on hotly. "Why can't they come to ours instead?"

"They are no fool, Wolfram," Gwendal told them. He was frowning deeper than ever. "And Potter is a fellow monarch. As much as we wish they could, Potter has his own realm to rule."

"That maybe so, brother. But still…"

"I think… it is also because of Wolfram," Shori said carefully. He seems to be deep in thought, eyes glaze a faraway look.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked him uncertainly.

"Potter went ballistic after Wolfram snide him. And Potter's retainer stressed repeatedly that they are overprotective and with a bond involved… I think, Potter wants to ensure that Weller was protected all around… before he'll allow his bonded to visit his homeland."

"You're saying that we are the ones a danger to Conrart?" Wolfram hissed warningly.

"He did hinted he knew what Conrad had went through growing up, Wolfram," said Yuuri casually. "We will discuss that particular topic at a later date. For now, there is something else I'm more worried about," He turned to Gwendal and Wolfram with a look of sheer panic. "Gwendal, Wolfram… What are we going to tell your mother?!"

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P. **


End file.
